French Mistake
by Lostlover2012
Summary: What happens when you switch an actor with the character she plays? More importantly what do you do when your character is mated to the Devil and you now have to live her life? Well, that is exactly what happened to Emma Pellegrino. She switched lives with her character Kayla Collins. How will Kayla react to switching and ending up with Mark Pellegrino for a husband? OcxLuc OcxMark
1. The Switch

**Hello fanfiction people... This idea has been going around in my head for awhile now and I really really really couldn't keep it in any longer- this wasn't actually originally going to be posted- but eh, what the hell, right?**** Might as well.**

**So I hope you enjoy this story- it is probably going to be a triple shot but lets see where it goes, hmm?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mark grumbled as he began to wake up, opening his eyes and smiling slightly when he saw his Emma with her head and hand curled around his chest.

"Good morning." Mark said, sounding too cheery for it to actually be morning.

"Too early." Kayla mumbled, trying to bury her face in his chest; she hadn't even noticed where she and the person she believed to be her beloved Lucifer were.

"C'mon, we have to get up soon and get ready." He looked toward their clock that sat on the side table beside the bed. "We have to be there and ready to shoot in an hour."

Kayla lifted her head from his chest to look at him, propping her chin to look him in the eye.

"Get ready to shoot what?" Kayla was sounding sincerely confused, which confused Mark of why his wife was acting this way.

"Supernatural. We have a few scenes today- honey, are you feeling alright?" Mark's smile fell and he reached his hand that was lying to his side to put his hand on Kayla's forehead so he could check her temperature. "Nope don't have a fever…" Mark muttered, putting his hand back at his side.

"Supernatural? Lucifer, what are you talking about?" Kayla's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Mark's smile returned as he began to understand what she was getting at.

"Oh, getting into character I see?" Mark chuckled lightly. "Well, c'mon, 'Kayla'. We have to get ready to shoot." Mark began to slowly get up, leaving Kayla on the bed alone confused as ever.

One thought became apparent in Kayla's mind.

_This man isn't Lucifer._

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Supernatural universe_

Emma woke up in a strange place, she wasn't alone either.

She woke up with who she presumed to be Mark, cuddling her and holding her in his arms; he wasn't asleep, that was something she could tell from his uneven breathing- he also felt unnaturally warm as if he had a very high fever.

Emma could tell right away this wasn't her lovely home- even in the faint sunlight that reached the room from the windows; the sun was barley beginning to rise.

Emma's breathing began to get uneven and more frequent, she was clearly freaking out.

"Kayla?" Lucifer asked, his grip instantly tightening a bit as he felt her start to hyperventilate.

Emma could tell this wasn't her Mark- she instantly shot up- breaking his grip on her and stood up from the bed, looking down at who she had believed to be her beloved husband; it was still too dark to see any real features on his face, all she really saw was a dark figure laying in the king sized bed under the blanket.

"You aren't Mark." Emma stated the obvious and reached instantly for the closest object to hit him with- which just so happened to be a bible that was lying on the side table.

Lucifer looked toward the person he now knew wasn't Kayla in amusement- he had to admit that he was a little confused by this situation, but he could feel that Kayla was okay even if she wasn't with him.

Lucifer stood up from the bed, throwing the covers off of him and reached for the lamp and turned it on reveling a woman who looked exactly like Kayla in every way only she didn't have the same glow around her aurora that Kayla had.

"Oh my god..." Emma muttered looking at the man who looked exactly like her husband.

"Far from it, actually." Lucifer smiled slightly as he saw what she was holding in her hands.

* * *

**What should happen next chapter? **

**Should Lucifer get a bible-beatdown?**

**Should Lucifer leave Emma with Sam, Dean, Castiel and/or Bobby while he looks in different universes for Kayla?**

**Should Kayla* tell Mark about her current situation or keep him in the dark?**

**Should Mark take Kayla* to the set and let her try and act?**

**I personally like number one and two on that list* (I spelt that 'lest' for some reason...) the best XD. **

**Anyway, must be going, more chapters to write and other stuff. **

**Goodbye :D.**

**(NOTE: It says I updated because I fixed a few mistakes... I kept messing up on the names in this AN.. I used Emma instead of Kayla... Silly me _)**


	2. Stranger In my Bed, Who Are You Really?

**Hello, sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated this story, I've been working on finishing Forbidden Fruit... Which I finally did! *Fist pump* Oh, and I was also working on my TVD-Facebook fic... Which now I guess can be considered a SPN/TVD-Facebok fic in the last 2 chapters?...**

**Enough of my rambling, enjoy the story folks!**

***Forgive me in advance for any mistakes, this was written quickly because I wanted something up. Sorry if it's also a little short in the Luci-POV but I just wanted to try it out for once.. Tell me how I did on that? I think I did a decent job on that... Ugh I'm rambling again...***

**Enjoy!... again...**

* * *

This man isn't Lucifer.

Kayla knew that much as she began to look at her surroundings and laid her eyes on dozens upon dozens of pictures of 'them' together, or at least a girl who looked a lot like her.

One specifically was sitting on a table that had a lamp and a picture frame with 2 names on it, Kayla didn't recognize either of them.

Emma and Mark Pellegrino.

It was obviously a wedding picture- 'she' was holding a arrange of colorful flowers in her hand, leaning in and kissing –apparently- Mark who was wearing a stylish tuxedo, there was a priest out of focus in the background as well as other various arrangements that must of taken hundreds of dollars and hours of time to construct.

Kayla wasn't that surprised when she had awoken in a new place, Lucifer sometimes moved them around to various places, only staying a few months before he whizzed her away to another beautifully furnished home.

Mark had been in the apparent bathroom that was set directly through a door in the bedroom, Kayla hadn't even noticed how the sound of the rushing water had filled the room- she was to mesmerized by the pictures of Emma and Mark all in small little frames covering almost their entire wall.

It was creepy; Kayla had to admit she would never put like something in _her _house. It made the room seem too small and cramped even though it was actually spacious and huge.

Mark stepped out of the shower and toweled his self off before setting it just above his waist, he walked back In the bedroom and began to rummage through his closet not even noticing 'Emma's' stare fixed on his chest were droplets of water from his hair dribbled down and disappeared into the towel.

Kayla instantly looked away as Mark looked toward her, seeming a bit concerned that she wasn't getting ready.

"You need to get ready. We have to leave soon." Mark's voice sounded a bit worried as he noticed her wide eyed stare was still fixed on him- she looked scared and… lonely?

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, setting the clothes down on a wooden dresser and made his way over to Kayla who looked like she was having a break down.

Kayla moved away from Mark as he tried sat down on the bed and tried to pull her into his arms. She didn't want to be held by anyone except Lucifer...

"Emma, tell me whats wrong." Mark looked genuinely hurt that he had been denied the simple touch but quickly covered up the emotion and let worry cross his features.

"I'm not Emma…" Kayla murmured into her legs as she pulled them tight against her body to try to hide her face that was now streaming with tears of the thought of never seeing Lucifer or the rest of her family again.

Mark seemed to heard it as he realized that this was very unlike his wife to be acting like this… If it wasn't Emma…. Then who was it?

* * *

*Lucifer POV* (I've always wanted to try this Point of View out. Let's see if I fail or succeed.)

"Are you… Lucifer?" The girl who looked like Kayla was a seemingly smart girl as she quickly put two and two together.

I smiled as her face became white as a sheet, she looked scared.

Told you she was smart.

"Yes, and who might you be?" I gave a slight smile as I began to walk over to the girl, she gave a slight twitch as she was confirmed of who I was and raised the bible even higher as I closed in, causing me to stop a few feet away from her with my arms raised and an amused smile spread across my face.

"Why should I tell you? I know all about you and your stupid games you play with Kayla, you really are a sick bastard you know that?" I felt an anger rise in me thearting to take over the siutation at the girls harsh words but I tried to calm it, my smile fell from my face as I lowered my hands from above my head.

Fatal move.

The girl didn't have another second before she was forced against the wall behind her- she gasped as all the air blew out of her lungs and she gave a small yelp as the bible fell to the floor below her.

* * *

**Hahaha I liked this chapter. So much drama. **

**So anon, you got your wish. Kayla told Mark. Yay! **

**So I had a couple ideas for next chapter:**

**(A couple of these are from last chapter's AN because I haven't added them yet and am still looking for confirmation of if you guys want it or not.)**

**Should Mark take Kayla to the set and try to let her act out or just take a day off and let them learn about eachother?**

**Should this also be based around the time that Jared and Jensen are replaced with Sam and Dean so that they can meet in an epic twist of paths?**

**Should Lucifer kill Emma or just tell her off and take her somewhere else so that he can go search for Kayla? Or leave her at the hotel alone just to figure it all out for herself and possibly be discovered by the person who switched them in the first place?**

**Should Kayla see Cassie again but as her weird-actor self? Or run into her actor-parents? Or both?**

**That is all of my ideas I have for this story so far o_o. If you have any feel free to mention them, I'm gonna run dry on my muse soon and need more juice.**

**So, anyway, I'm gonna go now. More stuff to write and all...**

**Bye! :D!**


End file.
